


Secrets at the Theatre

by CR_Moon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Accidental Pregnancy, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Gingerpilot, Knotting, Leia and Amilyn, Minor Relationships, Or at least tries to be, Phasma and Kaydel, Pregnancy, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Secret Omega, Smut, Tags will be updated, Theatre babies, am I lazy, and he is an asshole, and so does Rey and Ben, ben is a hotshot, but laws are still oppressive, but she doesn’t know she’s a Kenobi, but she is also Rey Kanata, can I be bothered, finnrose - Freeform, hes a softboi, hopefully, i like the sex, inspired by @reyloprompts on twitter, like loads of smut, maybe she inherits a load of shit later on, maybe... idk, mostly around rey, she is an omega, sub/dom, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR_Moon/pseuds/CR_Moon
Summary: Inspired by @reylo_prompts on twitter. I’ve been tempted to do their prompts, but their all so good, and I have a lot of other works that I want to do etc. But I need this one.Curious Cat Prompt: “Modern A/B/O AU: Rey and Ben are Broadway actors starring in a promising new production about a intense love story with Rey as an Alpha and Ben as an Omega.Problem is that in reality, Ben is the Alpha and Rey an Omega. The last one is a secret Rey is struggling more and more to hide, especially because Ben is triggering her first heat.”





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So, your girl has never written a full length ABO fic, but I’m obsessed with this trope, so I hope I do it justice.
> 
> Also, I’m setting this in the west end rather than Broadway, cause I’ve never been to America, whereas the west end is like a second home to me, and it will be easier for me to imagine.

“You’re not alone,” he says quietly, his dark brown eyes staring intently into her eyes, swallowing her whole. She gulped, tears in her eyes,

“Neither are you,” a singular tear dripped down her face and he sucked in a breath. He reached out then, for her hand, and took it; it was so small in his hand, this Omega dwarfed her completely, he looked like he could swallow her whole. Her. An Alpha.

Her mating gland itched, and her omega seemed to notice, as he pulled her closer, he crooked his neck, and buried his head there, scenting her. Her head rolled back, eyes closed, her mouth open.

He whined and pulled her tighter to her body.

“Alpha, please,” he begged.

“What do you need, Omega?” She breathed out. Biting her lip as she looked at him, her hand had weaved into his dark mop of hair.

“You,” and the lights went out.

The curtains closed and Ben took a step back from Rey, but she could still smell him. It was the end of act 1, and his scent was so intense. He was on suppressants, so was she, but his essence was completely encompassing and intense, it felt like she had not taken suppressants in her life. Her blockers were high doses, and she had kept her designation a secret for.. well forever. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Ben tilted his head and looked at her, his chocolate eyes boring into hers.

“You okay, sweetheart?” His nostrils flared, she gulped and nodded frantically. She wouldn’t be surprised if he scented her. What would she do?

“Yeah,” She croaked out, coughing a bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine, intense story, sometimes you get so into it I guess, method acting and all that,” she awkwardly bit her lip and rubbed her neck.

“I gotta get ready I guess, erm, see you inabit,” She spouted out quickly, as he furrowed his brows further.

“Rey-“ but she had already fled off of the stage and into her dressing room. It was large, well that was expected when you were playing in the National Theatre. She would never of thought she’d make it this far, a girl, tossed around the system until she was 12 and finally got adopted by Mary -Maz- Kanata, an ex theatre producer. She was 21 now, and Maz has truly saved her life. She was really into theatre as a young child and took GCSE and A-Level Drama and aced both times. Maz obviously encouraged her love for theatre and saw potential and raw skill within the girl, and got her into an agency. This was her big break, and if you told 11 year old Rey this was where she’d be in ten years, she’d never believe you.

But not only was it hard for a young girl without a family until she were 12, she was an Omega. The itchy mating glad on her neck showed up when she was 15 years old. It had presented pretty late due to malnourishment as a child, but Rey begged Maz not to make her go through the horrors of heat. She hated the idea of having to rely on someone completely, whilst she was out of it. She didn’t want to lose control like that. So Maz acquiesced and bought her the highest legal dosage of blockers and suppressants, and she hid her designation to the world.

But Ben Solo.

Benjamin Organa Fucking Solo.

Hot shot Hollywood Star.

Son of the famous Leia Organa, Movie Princess, and Han Solo, rugged film star. 

The epitome of Alphaney-Alphaness.

Was triggering her heat.

THROUGH HER ALMOST ILLEGAL DOSAGE OF SUPPRESSANTS.

And she still had to get through Act 2.

“Fuck me,” she groaned, slamming her head down onto her vanity.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go through with the play, or to not go through with the play; that is the question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve been majorly absent, I have seen the comments on the previous chapter, and I will be getting around to responding! Thank you so much, I didn’t expect such a response and it really has made me smile. I’ve had lots of exams and coursework that I’ve needed to do, so I have had this chapter written for a while but not gotten around to posting it, hope you enjoy it!

“Hair and makeup, we’re coming in!” Rose called through the door before opening it, coming in with her sister, Paige and Finn.

“Oh peanut, what’s got your panties in a twist,” Finn questioned with a laugh as Paige grabbed her next costume.

“I think we all know what is a who,” Paige snickered and Rey groaned.

“No time to dilly dally, we’ve got ten minutes, get on with touching up her makeup and I’ll get on her hair, just the same old drill.” Rose said with a grin.

Once they’d sorted her out, Rey went over to Paige to get changed.

“Rey, can I talk to you,” the older sister said, Rey nodded.

“You might want to apply concealer to your neck, I always assumed you were a beta, since you don’t smell of anything, but I guess, not all alphas can scent every O-“ “shhhh,” Rey cut off Paige before she could say that damned word.

“No one knows, and that’s on purpose, please stay quiet about this,” Rey begged Paige, and she nodded. 

“She grabbed concealer and got Paige to apply some before taking a large glass of water.

Then a deep breath.

She was Kira now, not Rey, the secret omega. She was the feisty alpha who was madly in love with Kylo. Her omega.

She stepped out of her dressing room and onto the stage (concealed by the audience by the heavy curtain) where Ben already was sitting, ready for her, he had no shirt on, which was what was scripted, but Rey still had to bite her tongue unless she wanted to say to him out loud for him to put a shirt on, or something.

“You okay now, sweetheart?” He asked, she nodded, pursing her lips. She moved to straddle his hips, as was said for Kira to do, and he put his hands on to her waist to steady her. She was swaying slightly, his scent was so intoxicating, and she was burning up.

“You’re burning up, Rey, why do smell like that Rey, tell me, please ?” He questioned, panicked, scanning her all over with those deep brown eyes.

“I- I’m-“ she started, but Poe, the director, shouted that they had 1 minute until curtain up.

“Just breath, okay you’ll be fine, we’ve done this for two months now, and you’re amazing at what you do,” he was trying to reassure her, but she knew if she took deep breaths, she’d be bombarded by his intoxicating scent.

“Remember your training,” he said quietly, and the lights went off and the curtain went up.

—~~—

_ They were panting as she rolled her hips on top of him, coming to an end. _

_“That, oh my god,” the omega couldn’t get his words out, she had rocked his world, turned it upside down, back to front... and he couldn’t be more grateful. This beautiful Alpha was his. And he was hers_.

_ “That is the exactly what I was going to say,” she was flushed red and had a dreamy look in her eyes. _

[Ben didn’t know if this was Kira or Rey at this point]

_He reached up to his neck and felt the new mark she had given to him. Now irrevocably tying him to her, their bond unbreakable, he moved his hand from his to hers, tracing the bites’ indentations_.

“_I love you,” he sighed into her, glad, and she placed a kiss on his thick dark tresses. He felt her smile._

_ “I know, I love you too,” she breathed out. _

_She rolled off of him and snuggled next to him when there was a knock at the door._

_ “Why,” he whined, and she rolled her eyes and growled. _

_“Go away!” She shouted, well more growled, as she put an arm around Kylo’s_ _bicep._

_ The knocking grew incessant and louder, Kylo covered his ears and rolled over. _

[Rey was close to crying it was so much, he smelt so good and she felt so sensitive, her slick was dripping through her panties she was certain]

_ Kira got up, grabbed Kylo’s shirt and put it on, it swallowed her up and went to the door. _

[slick trickled down her leg, so Rey presses them together to try to conceal her rapidly oncoming heat. You can do it. One more hour Rey. One more hour.]

_ It was her ex boyfriend Jasper, he was a tall, pale red haired man, an Alpha too. A nasty piece of work. He tried to suppress her, he hurt her in more ways than one. She thought she had escaped. _

[The audience gasped as Armitage Hux- Jasper stepped on the stage]

“_What are you doing here,” she growled at him, he snarled at the smaller brunette, leering at her body, and tan legs that were on display in her mate’s clothes._

“_Here to take what’s mine,” he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close, she cried out in shock, and tried to pull away._

_“I’m not yours,” she spat, “get off of me you bastard,” Kira shouted, pulling herself away from him, at least trying to. His grip on her was as tough as steel_.

“_But you are, I helped you get on your feet, from such a lowly life, no one would want a female alpha, an aggressive little girl. But I did, I helped you, I protected to you,” he smiled sinisterly._

“_You groomed me you fuck! I was 16 when you found me! You made me into a monster! I got away from you! I’m better now! All because you’re not around! Now leave!” She screamed at him, but he held on tighter._

“_No, no gem, you’re mine, time to make this offi-“ he bent down to bite her mating gland, but saw that she had been mated._

_ “Get the fuck off of my mate,” Kylo growled from the other side of the room. _

“_Got yourself an Omega bitch then, gem, I’ll dispose of him soon enough.” He glowered at the omega that towered over him._

_“You fucking dare,” Kira kneed him in the crotch and he buckled over, Kylo then grabbed her and pulled her out of the way and pummelled him. Beating_ _down on him until he was bartered and bruised..._

_ And not breathing. _

[rey whimpered at the sight of the strong alpha beating him up, Ben could protect you, her inner voice said]

_ Kylo’s body shook as it hovered over Jasper’s body, before Kira crawled over to him and brought his body close. He had no shirt on, and his pale skin was glistening like starlight. _

[rey fought off the temptation to lick the sweat off of his body]

“_Baby, shh, shh, it’s ok,” she tried to console him, her voice was shaking. , he turned on his knees and encompassed her in his tree trunk arms._

_ “I killed him, Kira,” he sobbed. _

_“He was going to hurt you, hurt me, I just wanted to help, and I killed him,_” _he wailed and she stroked his hair as he cried into her bosom._

_ “We had no choice, you had no choice. I’m sorry baby,” she had started to cry. _

“_I’ll get rid of him,” she gulped and he looked at her with shocked dark eyes._

_ “No one will find out. They can’t,” she stated and he nodded slowly. _

_“Alpha, I need you,” he_ _tugged at the shirt on her body and she nodded, standing up, taking his hand. Before they got far, he pulled her into him and mouthed at her gland, scenting her, making sure she was still with him, still his._

[Ben by mistake actually flicked his tongue against her mating gland and his eyes darkened, Rey whimpered as slick gushed out into her panties. Shit.]

“_Alpha,” he was supposed to whine but actually growled, Ben was trying to restrain himself, a ripe Omega at his mercy. He ripped her shirt, well his shirt, off of her and got onto his knees, puttin_g _his head onto her stomach, before kissing the toned, golden skin._

_ “Omega, I need to get rid, of hi-ahhh” Kira started but Kylo licked up her skin, and sucked on the skin below her breasts. _

“_Later, please Alpha, I need you now,” he stood and picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his torso._

[Ben could feel Rey’s slick through her panties, he didn’t know why she’d kept her designation from him]

_ He kissed all over her neck and grazed her mating mark, that was now prominent. _

[Ben and Rey were truly fucked]

“_Thank you Alpha, thank you so much,” Kylo whined, he laid her down on the sofa and the lights went out. _


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps Rey out as much as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is pretty much all smut but not the main thing. We’ll get to it though.

He quickly scooped Rey up in his arms, and carried her off of the stage. For the next ten minutes neither of them were on, so they had time to figure something out.

He ran them into her dressing room and locked the door.

“Rey, come on, focus on me,” he was panting, her suppressants had clearly all worn off. Placing her down on the table, he bent down, slouching over, an arm either side of the almost delusional omega. He was going to go into rut soon, he knew It was inevitable, he just hoped they could finish the play before they fucked each other in front of everyone on stage, and make him an even bigger disappointment to his family...

And a disappointment to Rey, and he couldn’t stand that.

"Alpha, please, you smell so good," Rey whined, her smaller hands branching over to him, grasping his head and threading her nimble fingers into his Raven locks. She pulled him in, and tilted his head up, so his plush lips met hers. He immediately groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss, she tasted delicious, like she was made for him. She tasted like warm caramel, and chocolate, and all things sweet and delicious in the world, she was so so sweet and addictive. Ben knew he was going to become an addict for her taste, he wanted more, he needed it. She moaned wantonly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his effect on her just as great as hers on him.

"Rey," he groaned before pulling back, she was flushed and dishevelled in the most beautiful way and he was sure he was looking just as messy as her. 

"I'm going to take care of you, if you let me, but we need to finish this show first, and I'll look after you through your heat." He explained and she whined, grinding her warm heat against his leg.

"Ben, please, alpha, I need you now," trying so hard not to pounce on her and just take her on the dressing table, but oh god, did he want to. He just wanted to bury himself within her, clamp down on her mating gland, make her his. 

It was no secret that he liked Rey, even when thinking she was a beta, that never truly deterred him from Rey’s beauty and light. She was so vibrant and her smile lit up his world the minute she stepped into it. Typically, she had no clue that he was into her, and that was fine, the both of them had to focus on their careers, they were professional. And why would she want a man with so much baggage? 

But now, he knew Rey was an Omega, an Omega ripe and ready for him, reactive to him. 

“What can I do? Tell me Rey,” he didn’t mean to, but he used his Alpha compulsion which made her whine and even more slick soaked through her panties.

“Shit,” he muttered and her little nails bit into his biceps as she gripped him close.

“Your knot, alpha please,” she whined, she was getting close to be on a fully fledged heat, and they had to go on in 7 minutes.

“I know sweetheart, but we have to go back on stage, the understudies have just left, so we have to go onagain.” He told her with a grimace, all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and run home, to have his way with her.She started to whine and a tear trickled down from her closed eyes. The little omega was so desperate for him. 

“Shh, sweetheart, I’m going to make you come and then we’re going to finish this show and then-“

Just then Poe burst into the room,and his eyes widened. He was a freshly mated Alpha, so Rey was safe from him, however, he could scent the stifling pheromones passing from one another.

“What the hell are you two doing here?! In this state!? I’m going to call Kaydel and Joonas and get them back here to finish the show, and I want you both gone in five. I’ll sign you both off, get your stuff and go! Jesus, Ben!” Poe instructed, shaking his head at his childhood friend and then slamming the door. 

Rey whined with need as soon as he left and Ben growled. He had made his girl a promise, and there was one thing that Ben wasn’t, and that was a liar. He never lied, and would never break his promises. 

Especially to her.

“Little one, I’m going to touch you, is that ok?” He spoke deeply. Through her heated gaze, she looked up to him, her Alpha. So tall, so understanding. So gentle. She nodded and bit her swollen lip, eager to have his hands on her warm body.

His large hands reached out and he placed one on her cheek, his girl automatically nuzzling into it, her bright eyes closing with content. His other hand settled on her belly. Her abdomen was slightly swollen due to the build up if slick and her womb preparing for pups

_ Pups! Must provide pus! _

His alpha was growing louder within his mind as his Rut approached. Rey whined when he pressed a little on her stomach.

“Oh sweetheart I’ll take such good care of you,” his hand crept down and onto her soaked panties, completely damp with slick. He moved the fabric aside and drew a line with his finger up her slit and Rey cried out.

He realised he was being cruel with his teasing, and wasted no more time before sliding a thick finger inside her. Rey’s eyes rolled back and her rosy lips parted in content.

He rubbed along her slick walls before adding another finger and scissoring inside of her. He crooked his fingers and found the spongy spot inside of her that made her walls clamp down on him. 

“B-Ben,” she moaned, she was climbing higher and higher, she just wished it was his knot. She needed him inside her.

Ben knew this, but they didn’t have the time to be knotted to one another, so he just focused on making her cum, so he could take her home and make her feel transcendent.

He slipped another finger in and pumped them in and out, Rey wriggled and whined and his other hand gripped her hip to make her sit still.

“You have such a pretty cunt little one, can’t wait to fill you up, just gotta make you común first. Can you do that? Please, do it for me little one.” And at that, Rey came.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stood still for a moment, admiring this woman, this beautiful specimen. What he wouldn’t give to see this everyday; spend every moment with his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO. I have been such a poor writer, and left you guys hanging for a hot minute. I literally have no excuse apart from the fact i have had no motivation to do anything for a very long time as well as quarantine hitting and being very sad (i will not say depressed, because I’m not clinically diagnosed, but your girl cant convince herself to go to the doctors because her parents don’t believe that she has any mental health issue etc. But lol you don’t care about that) I hope you enjoy this, I’m so sorry for this slow process, but i have got a rough outline of how i want this story to go, and there wont be much of a pain train because it can’t do angst as it hurts me too much. This chapter doesn’t have smut, but the next one is basically just porn so woooo! Hope you enjoy!!!

And at that, Rey came.

Ben slipped in a third finger and spread them slightly in order to simulate the knot she so obviously needed.

She whined in bliss and she whited out, seeing stars as he gave her the best orgasm of her life. She’s only been with betas, no way they could ever tell she was an omega that way; their noses aren’t genetically able to pick up her scent. And she’s only ever had mediocre orgasms with the people she’s been with, sometimes not even at all.

She could hear Ben vaguely in the distant, still not down from the golden bliss he’s given her.

“Sweetheart, come on now, back to me,” he slipped his fingers out of her, completely soaked and with no hesitation put them in between his plush lips and sucked. His pupils dilated and he groaned. She was so sweet.

“Alpha,” she whined in discontent as she lost the feeling of being filled by his thick fingers. He checked that he had his and her phones and his wallet and her handbag before pulling her panties back up. He scooped her up in his arms before grabbing his trench coat off of the rack outside the room. He placed her back down on wobbly legs and wrapped her in his coat. She was whimpering now and his heart couldn’t take it.

“Come on sweetheart. I know it hurts, and I know you need my knot, but we can’t do that until we get back home, okay?” He told her before picking her back up; she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, her lips rubbing over his mating gland, making it (and him) considerably harder to do anything.

He ran out of the theatre with her in his arms, no shirt, just sweats and her wrapped in an oversized coat. Cameras flashed and he scowled when Rey started to cry.

Mitaka, his driver, pulled up and ran out, opening the door of the sleek black car. Ben dove in with Rey safely coddled in his arms. Mitaka jumped back in the front and drive away, already alerted by Poe that Ben needed to go home.

Rey wriggled out of Ben’s arms to situate herself on his lap and started grinding in the tent his sweatpants didn’t hide whatsoever.

“Alpha please,” she cried out, salty tracks of tears showed just how much she needed him. He kissed her face all over, flicking his tongue out to lick up the remnants of her fear and pain.

“Shh shh, sweetheart, I’m going to take care of you, but I won’t take you where anyone can see you, where you’re not 100% safe. Do you understand?” He brushed a wayward curl from her face, and she whimpered a meagre yes. He continued to kiss her face and run his fingers through her hair, he gently pulled the hair tie from her hair and pulled it down, so her brown tresses fell down, the tips brushing her shoulders.

He massaged the back of her neck with one large hand whilst she ground onto him with eager intent. Ben groaned and his other hand gripped her waist, she was so little compared to him. He brought the other hand down and placed it on her waist, and he growled when he realised his hands could span her entire middle section. Rey whimpered and continued at her frantic movements, tears still streaming down her face.

He dragged his hands down to her hips and slowed down her movements, and then started moving in tandem, dragging his bulge against her centre with as much friction as possible.

She moaned and her head rolled into the crook of his neck where she starts nibbling and kissing at his mating gland. Ben jerked slightly when her lips made contact with his gland, wishing his little omega would just become his, take him as her own so he could do the same. Oh how he wished, but she wasn’t of a sound mind, he’d ask when she was less deluded by her lust.

A knock startled them from their reverie, the driver knocked at the partition, signalling that they were home. Ben yanked the door open and kept Rey in his arms, her clinging onto him like a koala would do a tree.

Ben felt as tall as the trees with Rey wrapped within his arms, he felt invincible.

He bid Mitaka a goodbye and a thank you before running to the side entrance to his (families) grand house. Which took too long, because the house was far too large, as was the pathway.

His mother bought it as a holiday home whenever the family was in London, Ben had moved in there when he got casted in Dameron’s play. It was huge, too much space with 10 bedrooms and a god forsaken elevator, but that’s what happens when your mother is an actress and heiress.

He unlocked the door, and yanked it open, slamming it behind him, he peppered kisses all over the places on Rey he could reach whilst she whined in his arms.

“Ben, I need you!” She cried, he gushed her as he ran to the large staircase, he couldn’t use the lift, his instincts wouldn’t allow him to stand still for too long.

“Hush, little one. We’re almost there, as he ran up the steps and into the master suite, which he’s claimed as his own. The canopy, king sized bed looked very inviting to Rey, it would be the perfect nest.

Lowering her gently, Ben placed her on the bed, kissing her neck, oh so close to her mating gland.

“Give me a moment sweetheart, I’m going to get some more blankets so you can make the perfect nest for us. Is that okay, baby?” Rey just whined and writhed on the bed, wriggling until her perfect ass was in the air and crawled up to the cushions which she started ripping up and taking out the feathers and making a nest for her heat.

Ben stood still for a moment, admiring this woman, this beautiful specimen. What he wouldn’t give to see this everyday; spend every moment with his Omega.

He shook out of his reverie and stumbled to the boiler cupboard in the hall by his room. There were piles upon piles of spare blankets and pillows, so he scooped up as much as he could and raced into his room, where Rey was weeping with need.

She looked up to see her Alpha, providing for her, caring for her, her eyes shined with more tears.

_Alpha didn’t Leave. Alpha has more items for our nest. He’s a good Alpha._

_Mate._

_Mate._

_Mate._

_Pups._

He propped down the soft items and Rey began arranging them in a frantic way before finishing, looking positively adorable in the midst of mountains of covers as well as being simultaneously the sexiest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on.

“Can I come in, sweet Omega?’’ He asked with a rumbling voice, another torrent of slick exited her and she whined with a nod. Ben stripped off the rest of his clothing and crawled in beside her, who was already naked, the cloth that covered her apart of the nest she so diligently created just for the.

“I love your nest sweetheart, you’ve done such a good job,” he rumbled and Rey purred, he caressed her hip before she grabbed him by his hair and tugged him on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as Ben hovered over her. She’d wanted him for so long, and now he was hers. They gazed into each others eyes, the quiet before the storm. Everything seemed to slow down, as if her uterus wasn’t begging to be filled and claimed by his seed.

She tugged him down for a kiss.


End file.
